100 Sasusaku Oneshots
by eclare-luver
Summary: The tittle says it all :D RATED MATURE CUZ I DONT WANNA GET THIS STORY DELETED PLZ GOO TO CH 2 AND REVEIW!
1. GO TO CH 2!

Sasusaku 100 one-shots :D 


	2. KINDERGARDEN!

Sasusaku 100 one-shots :D

It was an overcast moring at the konoha daycare center Sakura Haruno was the loner. Today she went to school earlier that usual, only to find nobody exept for Iruka-sensei, "good morning Sakura.." He greeted with a warm smile. "Good morning Iruka-sensie!" She replied with a toothy grin. She placed her cherry blossem lunchbag in her pink cubby and took a seat. "Is it going to rain Sensei?" she asked worried, He looked out the window sighed turned back to face his student and said "yes sakura im afraid so.." Sakura looked down and nodded. Once everyone else came Iruka-sensei had explained today was free day so they could basiccly do whatever they could. Sakura sighed in relife and took out crayons as Sensei gave her a huge white construction paper to draw on, she started out drawing the rain pink, but by accident. "SASUKE-KUNN IS HERREE!" she covered her ears and looked down with wide eyes and saw her rain was "p-p-PINK!" she yelled/whispered. Naruto was her friend and he sat infront of her and he then smiled and said "HEY! why dont you just cover it with blue!" He smiled and sakura did as told but it now look Pink and Blue **[GET IT? HEHEH ;)] **She sighed in frustration as she looked at what the girls were screaming at and it was Sasuke Uchiha, he was cute and soo strong! Sakura looked at how he put his wet coat in the closet and his shuriken lunchbox in his blue cubby! Sakura then looked at his hair and siad "Chicken butt hair!" a little too loud and it caused everyone too look at her espically sasuke who was now angry and so were his fan girls! Karin came up to her and said "SAKURA! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO SASUKE-KUN!" She yelled at her, Iruka-sensei was outside talking on the phone with the hokage so nobody could stop karin! Karin pulled sakura up by her hair and her jade eyes soon became moist with tears, She yelped in pain as the rain hit the window. Karin pushed her infront of sasuke and said "SAY SORRY NOW!" and sakura did as told, she shook a couple times but she looked him in the eyes with her jade eyes streaming wiht tears and said "im s-sorry Uchiha-san.." He just said "hn.." And sakura felt a tug at her hair, she looked to see karin holding her shoulder length hair SAkura imedatly stood up and ran to her desk and then sat down. everyone laughed and Laughed she couldnt take it anymore so she then took it to herself and picked up all her stuff and ran into the closet crying, and crying. You can hear sobs coming from the closet and sniffing. Karin laughed and said "pathetic!" sasuke Glared at her and walked into the closet only to find her pressed up against a coner cluchting her picture and trying to catch her breath, her shirt was all wet with tears. Sasuke paused and took a look at her. 'Pink hair.. Green eyes.. and a red ribbon tied pulling her hair up..' he thought to himself he looked closer and saw her wearing a braclet it read **'ill miss you -Ino.' **the braclet sparkled it was pink and gold.. But it didnt sparkle as much as her eyes witch were stained with tears. She looked up at him and she whispered "d-dont hurt me.. please" he took her hand and picked her up from her knees. "I woulfnt hurt you...you look so so innocent.." he said and she let out a blush. He then took her picture slowly and said "You know pink and blue looks good together?" he smirked and she said "y-yes.." He smiled and hugged her and she hugged back.

**10 YEARS LATER THEIR NOW TWELVE  
**Sakura had been walking outside of her old daycare center to visit Her little cousin, but the bad part was htat it was raining! She still had her pink ribbon tied around her head but she decided today she was going to get rid of it, she didnt need it anymore! her hair was still shoulder length but she didnt need a ribbon arounf it. Her ribbon got loose and flew away, "UGH!" she yelled and chased after it in the pouring rain! She wanted to put it somewere speacial like her jewlery box! She was getting cold and she had no luck of finding her ribbon, she looked up and let the rain hit her face until something called her name out "Sakura!" She turned to see her BEST FRIEND holding her ribbon! They had been friends for 10 years now! And He had looked at her, she was wearing a bright green sun dress and noo jacket! He took off his jacket after he gave her the ribbon and put it over her arms."You could catch a cold Sakura!" she hated when he was right and she looked away with a "hmph.." He smirked and faced her making her stop right infront of him. He took her by the waist and crashed his lips with hers, he pushed her against the daycare center mall RIGGHTT BY A WINDOW! they were in a heated lip lock sesion too not notice IRuka-sensei talking on the phone and the little kids looking at the 12 year olds. Her little cousin had scribbled something down in Pink and blue. Sakura ran her fingers through his hair and he ran his down her curves and stopped at her ass and squeezed it making her yelp, he licked her bottem lip and she obeyed and they were touncge wrestling and she finally pulled for air! She looked at sasuke in surprise and he said "be mine?" she responded in a kiss but soon stopped when they heard "OOOO!" Coming from the window, they turned to see the little 2 year olds starring at them! Sasukes mouth plled a perfect 'O' and sakura blushed as she and sasuke saw her littlee cousins sign saying 'PINK AND BLUE ARE CUTEE!' and as soon as Iruka-sensei came into the class the couple ran away. "Your mine now" He said and kissed her!


	3. Sasusaku Moans

**WARRNING!: GRAPHIC SEX!**

Sakura and her boyfreind sasuke have been dating for about 3 years now, and they were at sasukes house watching a Horror movie in his room while it was raining outisde and a Sex scene pops up.

Sakura had blushed and looked at sasuke in the coner of her eye and he was smirking. She shut closed her eyes and sasuke had nibbled on her shoulder pulling down the strap of het baby blue tank top.

She moaned in pleasure and sasuke had bit her and she winced a bit but chocked out "s-sa-sasuke i dont think we should be doing this.." and he pulled away and sighed, he pulled her into his lap and she gasped when something hard was pessed against her he had a boner!

Sakura turned to him with wide eyes and he contined nibbling on her neck casuing moans of pleasure to come out of his cherry blossems lips. With a smirk he looked at how he left _his_ marks on _her!_

Sasuke pulled his shirt off and sakuras, she suddenly looked at him and kissed him softly, it was her turn now. He wasnt too happy about her taking charge so he flipped her on the bed and sat on his knees unbuckling his belt, sakura become very nervouse.

he took his pants off with no trouble and he revealed his sexy silky black boxers, sakura blushed and he took off her denim jean shorts to reveal her matching hot pink lavy polka dot bra and undergarments. "how cliche" he teased her jokingly.

She playfully hit him "Jerk-ahhh.." she was cutt off by sasuke sucking on the top of her breast. And once again a moan escaped her lips. He forfully ripped off her bra exposing her double DD cup breast.

He sucked hard and rubbed the other one with his free hand that was not busy taking off her underwear. He stopped and took off her underwear quickly and ripped off his boxers, he wanted to make this quick as possible so that she could see how much he loved her.

He teased her by tapping her pussy with his dick, she moaned and said "go innnnn!" and sasuke smirked at how much she wanted it so he bent down and sucked hard she moaned as he stuck his tound in massagin her clit. "AHHHH!" she moaned

He crawled up to her and massaged her breast as he whispered in her ear "scream my name sa-ku-ra.." she blushed and shook her head. HE smirked at this and bent down to her clit and stuck a finger in her going slow and hard. THen he sped it up and stuck 2 then 3 until he tight accsece became a bit loose. she wanted HIM to go in NOW so she obeyed and scream his name in pleasure "SA-SASUKEEE! AHHHH!" they were covered in a thin sheet of sweat as he asked her "Ready?" and she nodded massaging her own breast for pleasure.

He went in her slowly and she winced and gripped the sheets and sched back but he pushed her down and said "you were ready so this is what you get" he said teasingly.

She screamed his name untlil she finally said "HA-Harder! pleasee!" she begged and he obeyed and went faster and deeper into her soon he found himself moaning too. He moaned as he felt his juiced coming out and he sreaded them all over sakura and she was in pleasure as he pussy throbbed. "ooOO!" she moaned.

She felt herself comming as sasuke once again entered her and she released her juices. "OOOOO!" she moaned along with sasuke. He flipped her over and stuck himself inside of her ass and she sat up like a doggy and he thrusted in and out reapeting it until she cummed.

He gott off sakura and took her hand and he said "get on the floor on you knees.." she obeyed and he stuffed himself in her mouth she sucked her head going up and down he moaned louder than sakura and then she tougned him and he cummed in her mouth and his dick was BIG. She swallowed and he said "DO i taste good?" ANd she nodded. Saskue pushed her up and too a wall and stuck himself in her.

She moaned again and clinged her lefs around his waist giving himm more accese. She was getting wet and hornyer if possible. They both retreated to the bed only sakura was ontop. "ride me" he said and sakura merrily bounced on him with his dick inside of her they both cummed and he then shoved his dick in her deeper making her have an orgasm. She moaned in pleasure with her head back as she fell next to sasuke. The happy couple had had a great night enjoying eachothers taste ;)


	4. A beautiful snow day

Sakura had looked out to only see the white puffy substance that lay on the grass and some falling from the sky, she was only 11. Smiling sakura jumped up from her bed were she laied and put on a thick hot pink jacket and a green scarf, she also slipped on her black gloves and blue skinny jeans and black boots with a black hat. "Mom! IM going to the park!" without waiting for an answer sakura slammed the door shut and raced outside her house passed the ramen shop passed narutos apartment and stopped right in front of the park.

Looking up to the sky sakura felt something ice cold hit her face she wiped it off and brushed the snow off of a nearby swing Sakura sat thier for a few moments remebering something that happened here earlier in the spring time..

_sakura had to pick flowers with team 7 and naruto was angry about this. "Oh naruto just shut up and pick flowers!" She yelled annoyed with his constant complaining. He just 'Hmphed' and got back to work. _

_sasuke had been annoyed by both and saw a beautiful blue rose, it was an outstanding sight and he got it and held it behind his back, walking up to sakura he took it out and she was shocked he then said "keep it I know how you like blue soo much." and with that she blushed a dark red._

She giggled at the flashback, but speaking about roses and flowers she needed to visit Ino who was now officialy dating Shikamaru Narra the smarty pants! Sakura dashed off the swing and walked to the shop. He semi shoulder short pink hair was flowing, showing off her beautiful emarld green eyes that showed a glint a happines in them whenever she was sad.

But today she was smiling at evreything because it was a beautiful sight. Everything in Konoha was white a beautiful splarkly white! Once she reached the flower shop Sakura entered making the bell ring making Ino come out from the back greeting sakura.

"Hey forehead girl" ino smirked and sakura smiled "Hi ino-pig!" Ino and her stared eachother down before getting into giggle fits and soon outbursted with laughter. "Hahahah! soooo wat can i get ya forehead?"

"Ooo Uhm.. Can you please get me 4 white tulips,3 purple tulips, and 2 lavender lillies?" Ino smiled a bright smile and nodded in agreement she jumped over the counter and got the flowers she needed out.

"Soooo why are you getting these?" Ino asked, Sakura had smiled and said "Oh for naruto and hinata! For their 2 month anneversery!" Ino had just finished wrapping them into plastic then into a colorful sheet. "Here ya goo forehead that will be On the house!"

Sakura thanked her and ran all the way to the ramen shop and got one ramen bowl for each flavor and ran to Naruto's Apartment, thats were they would be staying together this day. But on the way their she bumped into somebody.

Sakura gathered her ramen for naruto and without looking up she apoligized "Sorry Sorry SORRY!" she said and stood looking down and brushing off the peices of snow that stuck on her. "Hn.." was all the mysterious person said and she peeled her eyes off the ground to find sasuke. "Oh hi sasuke-kun!"

sasuke stared her down and said "Watch were your going next time dobe!" at this sakura gasped because dobe in eniglish means Dumbass. "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A TEME!" she yelled and ran away.

sasuke had metally scolded himself as he ran to inos shop. "Ino! 1... STAT!" Ino nodded and got the flower (HEHE U DONT KNOW WHICH IT ISSS)

ONce sakura had given them the present she made her way back to the pARK and sat on the same swing. But this time something had been placed infront of her face. She smiled and took it. A necklace had been placed on her neck she smiled and touched it he made his way to her and a kiss had been placed on her lips she gladly returned it.

She nodded once sasuke had asked her to be his girlfreind and she looked down at the rose that was blue and was tainted with pink on the top petals. It was beautiful.


	5. Valentine day

It was a cool feburay morning as it was febuary day. But it was a speacial day it was Feb. 14th! Sakura ran down to the acadamy to sasuke. They were only 12 and she was in love. Sasuke was not 12 but 13. So when she enterd the acadamey she saw something that shocked her.

**SAKURAS POV**

Sasuke had tons of red, pink and even white hearts piled on his desk. I sighed as he pushed them all on the floor, the girls all cried and i sweatdropped. Sasuke looked over at me and i looked at the valentine and I had hid it behind me... I started to shake as and my face soon turned blue beacuse of the breath I held in. "H-H-Hi s-sasuke-k-kun.." he justed 'Hn'ed' me and shunned me away.

Sweatdropping I Took my seat next to him and hid the valentine under my pile of books. Naruto came in yelling my name and he gave me a pink valentine that I gladly took only to be nice. Naruto has been my buddy for some time now since he and hinata got together. Inside of the pink heart was written in a nice hand writing _To my best friend sakura: I hope you enjoy your valentine and sasuke-teme gets some sense and dates you ;) -Naruto Uzamaki & Hinata **Uzimaki **_I smiled knowing that he only put Uzamaki to make hinata blush. I smiled and glanced at sasuke. He was still pushing some valentines off of his desk.

"OK LISENT UP MAGGOTS!" anko-sensie yelled. "You will write down a valentine to your CRUSH and sign it SECRET ADMIRER! OK? GET TO WORK!" She yelled and sat in her seat. Sasuke sighed and took out a white peice of construction paper. I was shocked but then soon relaized he needed to do this it was our final grade.

So i got to work on a black peice of construction paper as naruto on orange and purple. I smiled and folded my paper and cut it out in a shape of a heart. INside I wrote down in white _I know you have a stone of heart but if you give me a chance i will soon melt it and turn it warm.. Please heres a hint: Youve known me for a while now.. - Secret admirer. _I smiled at my work and saw sasuke drowining in peices of pink hearts.

Once class was over I felt my heart shatter into a million peices beacuse whoever it was sasuke gave that heart too must be happy.. My eyes soon poured out tears and I wiped them away as I stared down at the Black heart and ripped it right down the middle. A tap was felt on my shoulder and i turned too see sasuke Uchiha.

I NEVER want to talk to him so I made my way around him until he gripped my wrist making me go flying into his arms and my books flying up and down onto the cold tile floor. "NHGH!" i yelled. Then he lightly put me against the wall and whispered in my ear, "You forgot something sa-ku-ra.." That sent chills downn my spine.

He put something in my hand as he took the broken heart and peiced it together and read it out loud.. I felt my face flush and he smirked, "Good to know.." And he then looked at my hand and suggested me to read it. And I did "Dear Sakura.. I know your probly surprised but i have liked you ever since you cried on me in the land of waves I know you know who this is soo no point of signing it secret admirer.. Hn... -Sasuke uchiha XX"

He bent down and kissed me on the lips and said "Let me walkk you to class Girl-freind.." ANd smirked


End file.
